A Deal Of A Lifetime, A Family Reunited And A Team Rebuilt
by Kaizerwave King
Summary: A full summary and warnings inside.
1. A New Life And The Cost Of It All

Disclamer: I do not own the SWAT Kats. I only own the plot and the other stuff was not part of the SWAT Kat Universe.

**Story Summary:**** This is a SWAT Kats Fanfiction. When one of the SWAT Kats accepts a deal from the one kat that was responsible for them being fired from the Enforcers and their placement in the salvage yard, the SWAT Kats will be in a situation that none of their skill w****ill solve. Will this tear the SWAT Kats apart, make it strong, or will it finally be recognized as a respected protection force from the true evils that plagues Megakat City and the world? Or will the SWAT Kats once again be held as true heroes or will the****y again be victims of the same forces that got the SWAT Kats up in the air in the first place? In this story, Volcanus Erupts did not happen and this takes place after The Dark Side Of The Swat Kats**

**Chapter Summary****: As Chance and Jake was fixing Commander Ulysses Feral's jeep at the Megakat City Salvage Yard, Ulysses gives one of the tom-kats a deal for the both of them. One who was offered the deal has accepted it as the tom-kat tries to convince the other one to take it. The Two tom-kats will be in a situation as one of them questions the ethics of the deal along with the true cost and meaning behind it. Will both of the two tom-kats accept or refuse the deal, or only one of them accepts the deal and leaves the SWAT Kats altogether as the other one will bear the burden of being a true hero for katkind alone?**

**A/N****: Warning! This story will contain a lot of themes. The main theme is slash-(male x male) and yuri-(female x female). If these types of relationships does not fit your fancy, then I suggest not to read any further or the new stories that will posted in the references of this one. This is my first SWAT Kats and I hope it turns out well!**

**Please tell me if any mistakes so I can correct them. **

**Now enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1: A Deal Gone Bad and a Promise Broken**

Located on the outskirts of Megakat City was the Megakat City Salvage Yard and Auto Repair Garage. This place was the home of a lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat that was Jake Clawson who was Razor and a thick-build peach furred tabby tom-kat that was Chance Furlong who was T-bone of the SWAT Kats.

It was the middle of the afternoon as the two junkyard operator tom-kats was finishing up repairing cars and then closing the garage for the day.

Jake gave a long sigh as he sit down at a nearby stool and pick up a torn red rag that was underneath it. Then the lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat wipes the sweat and oil off his paw on the torn red rag with his right paw.

As Jake place the now oiled torn red rag down, he then proceed to to the spare lockers of the garage to change out of his blue mechanic jumpsuit. Once there, Jake then sit down on the bench as he uses his right and left paws to take off his black work-boots. Then the lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat had place his black work-boots inside his locker, as he use his right paw to find the zipper that was located at the middle collar and then unzipped it to pull it off his body.

When Jake was done removing the oil-stained blue jumpsuit from his body, the lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat was now revealed to be wearing a black t-shirt, tight fitting black jeans with black matching socks. Jake then took a thick coat hanger with his left paw and used both paws to place the hanger inside the arms of the jumpsuit, then used his free right paw to find the zipper to zip up the jumpsuit, zipped it up, then place it inside the locker and closed the door.

After that, Jake then grab some black tennis shoes that was inside the locker and placed his feet into them so his socks would not be covered in dried oil that was on the floor. When finish changing out of his work jumpsuit, Jake then exit from the garage locker room then went upstairs to the bathroom to wash his hands and proceeded down stairs to the kitchen to get stated on dinner.

Jake looked at his friend Chance that was sitting on the couch watching the television, he then notice that his friend was longer in his jumpsuit as he were wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

As they was fixing cars in the garage, especially a jeep that belonged to Commander Ulysses Feral of the Enforcers, Chance was nervous all afternoon. There were several times during the day when Jake almost asked Chance exactly what was going on, but every time when Jake would worked up to the courage to, Chance was nowhere to be found.

Chance Furlong was not a tom-kat that was particularly prone to reluctance, so having him hover about inconveniently for most of the afternoon while he was fixing Ulysses Feral's new Enforcer Jeep was more than enough to tip Jake Clawson off to the fact that something strange was about to happen.

During the afternoon, Chance would avoid Jake during the time when the lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat would almost asked him of what was going on with his behavior. Chance was afraid because of what might happen if he told him of what he did and every time when Jake got to close, the thick- build peach furred tabby tom-kat would slip away unnoticed.

Jake sighed, and then went to the garage's kitchen to get out the pans along with other utensils for cooking as he had realized that something truly big was going down for the both of them because of Chance's attitude.

As Jake sighed again at the atmosphere that was providing from the awkwardness from Chance's mood that somehow made it way to the kitchen that had made Jake unfocused on cooking. Jake shook his head sideways as to shake the mood that he was getting and focused back on the cooking. Most of the things Jake cook was enough since he made enough for the both of them.

Jake was still amazed that nothing bad had resulted from Chance moodiness that had him acting strangely all afternoon, but everything seemed okay for the most part. Jake was even beginning to relax more and enjoy being with Chance.

Jake was finished putting the last of the meal on the table as the lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat was rather satisfied with the way everything had come out. Jake had called Chance's name from the kitchen to letting the thick-build peach furred tabby tom-kat that dinner was ready and had hoped that this dinner would make his partner open up of what was troubling him.

"Dinner is ready." Jake said.

The sound of Jake's voice has made Chance immediately snapped out of his trance of looking at television as he rubbed his left paw at his stomach that was growling at it's typical roaring voice. Chance had got up quickly from the couch as he used his left paw to pick up the remote control that was beside him and pressed the red button that had resulted of the television turned itself off.

Chance then proceed to walked very quickly towards the kitchen where Jake was cooking dinner and more than slightly amazed at the lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat's cooking as he looked at the table with a full of food as he couldn't help but to smile.

Then Chance's mood went to mildly happy to complete sadness as he was hoping that his explanation that caused this change of atmosphere would not ruin their appetites.

As Jake has already had fixed plate full of food and then handed towards Chance, Chance himself had reached out and grabs the plate with his paws without saying so much as a thank you.

Jake's facial expression went from slightly happy to a full blown of sadness when Chance didn't thank him for the meal as he usually did. Then Jake himself sighed as he fix his own plate then proceeded towards the table to sit down across from Chance and the two tom-kats has started to eat their meals.

The atmosphere of the dinner table was too much for Jake as he sighed softly paused in his eating and watched Chance eating his meal. Jake realizes that this tension can't go on much longer, for it would affect their mission as the SWAT Kats. Jake knew that Chance was hiding something because of the mood he was displaying now and it could be something huge.

In his heart, Chance knew the mood he was in was going to affect them both since he have not said a thing since eating. Chance wanted to believe that this was going to work out fine, but there was nagging suspicions at the back of his mind that maybe it wasn't going to be at all.

The tension at the dinner table was awkward that Chance has taken a moment of pause of eating his dinner and decided it was time to tell Jake the reason that he was acting so strangely around him as to break the tension of the dinner table.

When Chance was taking a break of eating his dinner in the middle of eating his dinner, he was thinking of the deal he accepted from Ulysses in hopes in telling his partner and giving him the badge would ease the tension and accept the deal just like he had. Then Chance look up at Jaker who was watching him the whole time and begins to speak with a bit of nervousness.

"Jake... can we... stop eating for a moment? I've got something for you.. a surprise if you will." Chance said.

Jake was shocked by the sound of Chance's voice because of the tension cocked his head and raised a eyebrow intensely curious at what could have Chance so wound up as Jake asked with a questionable tone in his voice.

"Oh. Really? What is that?" Jake said.

Chance nodded as he remembered the deal that Feral told him and continued in hopes nothing bad happens while explaining the whole thing that could change their lives forever. Then Chance answered again with the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah. It's something good for the both of us." Chance said.

Chance used his free left paw to slide inside of the left pants pocket and pulled out a black leather object from within as he set it on the table and slid it across toward Jake.

Jake raised a curious eyebrow and he watch the black object slid towards his direction. It was something that Jake recognized immediately, an Enforcer Officer Identification Wallet. Jake looked at the object with a hateful gaze after a moments of hesitation. Jake wasn't sure he wanted to hear the explanation, but he could not help it, not while with Chance was watching him so nervously.

As Jake took the wallet wiht his left paw and opened it, he then saw a small facial picture of himself staring in front of the top part from the ID half including the badge on the bottom part of it.

The pure shock on Jake face and his body held him silent long enough for his eyes to realize a promotion was included as a lieutenant in the otherwise completely perfect set. Finally Jake looked up at Chance with a wordless plea for an answer he couldn't even begin to make himself think of.

Chance remembers the deal that Feral gave him in the garage that afternoon and decided to accept the deal. The thick-build peach furred tabby tom-kat then look at his lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat friend shocked expression, then took a deep breath and his eyes drifted downwards to explain to ease the atmosphere as he swallowed nervously and begins to speak again.

"I dunno that if you're gonna like this. Feral said it was the only way." Chance said.

As Jake was still in shock, he wanted to know what was his friend mean by the Feral said it was the only way and wanted to know was it the same Kat that they knew or it was the she-kat that they knew who share the last surname.

After looking at the inside of the badge still in shock, Jake looked up at Chance for an answer he couldn't even begin to make himself think of as it made him speechless. Jake finally managed to get over his shock, but barely as it was something that his brain steadfastly refusing to process of what was given into a complete picture. Then Jake asked with shocked in his voice.

"_Feral_?" Jake said.

The question made Chance looked up at his stunned partner with a firm look. The tabby tom-kat didn't know why his partner didn't know who he was talking about so he gave Jake the answer to his question softy.

"Commander_ Ulysses _Feralof the Enforcers." Chance said.

When Chance confirmed the answer to Jake's question, the tabby tom-kat could practically feel the anger radiating from the small lean-build frame of Jake's body when the he hatefully glared at him and answered with a bit of soft anger in his voice.

"I know who Commander _Ulysses _Feral is. What does _Ulysses_ have to do with this and when since he was anything, but _Feral_?" Jake said.

When Jake ask the question with anger in his voice, Chance was nervous all over again as he tried to explain the reason why Ulysses did what he did and to want to live his dream to be an Enforcer again with Jake by his side. Chance then answered with nervous and a bit of awkwardness in his voice.

"Since Ulysses _and _Felina sharethe _same_ last name... I thought it would be _appropriate_ to address him as _Ulysses_, instead of _Feral_. As for the situation at hand, All I wanted... wanted I just ... _wanted_ ... I'm sorry. I'm getting off track again." Chance said.

Chance realized the main reason for him being nervous was because he knew that Jake would be angry when he didn't put in his input with the deal that Ulysses has given them that could affect both of their words as he shook his head to get rid of his nervousness. Then Chance had gathering up some new words that summarized the whole point of the conversation and tried again.

"Ulysses Feral had told me that he wanted to re-evaluate his Enforcers along with the commandos as he tried to make it _all_ work properly. But the Enforcers _didn't_ have the _funds_ for re-evaluate of a unit or the _cutbacks_ that the Enforcers was getting for the bills for property damages form city hall. Ulysses told me that the Enforcers was more important than anything and that we would have to make _some_ sacrifices. He told me this while we was fixing on his jeep when you went out to get our dinner for the evening." Chance said.

Chance paused at his explanation as Jake continued to stare at him with the strange look of shock and questionable look on his face.

As for Jake, he was unwilling to let any of the ideas the back of his mind was coming up with to be heard until his partner had finished. Four years, including the friendship that they shared, rated that much and more.

Since Jake didn't say anything as he paused his explanation, Chance felt it was safe to continue the whole thing with the same nervousness in his voice.

"So this is kinda a reward for all the good work we did. I got one too we get to live in a apartment that is completely refurnished with everything. We don't have to live like this any." Chance said.

After Chance had said that, Jake looked down at the badge and then back up at his partner. The cinnamon tom-kat realized that if he do decided to go back, what would mean for them and their lives here as he tried to make sense of it all.

When Jake remembers the incident from the destruction from the Enforcer Headquarters four years ago, he wanted to know what Ulysses Feral will do the right thing by admitting his guilt to the press and clearing their names that way. Then Jake decided to ask Chance in a calm voice of what Ulysses Feral will do to in that regard.

"What about the _debt _that Ulysses Feral had _wrongfully_ place upon us and the license to be re-instated back within the Enforcers. Will he _admit_ the part of his involvement in destroying the upper levels to the Enforcer Building to the kats under his command, _including_ the city council _and_ the members of the press?" Jake said.

Chance remembered the deal he accepted that would erase their debt including his civilian license that would clear all charges and shook his head. As for Ulysses admitting for what he has done to the kats that was under his command by placing the blame of the blunders cause by his own interference, Chance knew that Ulysses would might never admit of what happen to the Enforcer Building upper levels four years ago was really his fault. Then Chance looked at Jake and resume the conversation that he had by the deal that Ulysses has given them.

"The debt's _not_ a problem. My civilian license is a little harder to fix until we're officially re-instated. As for Ulysses _admit_ of his part of destroying the upper parts of Enforcer Headquarters, he probably _won't_ because he might be in lot of trouble and the Enforcers _can't_ lose him. Ulysses told me that he needed more Enforcers that can _do_ the job and he did _promised_ he would try to make things right."

Jake's face dropped to stare at the badge still in his paws, Then Jake sighed reluctantly as he was facing up to something in the back of his mind that he had never thought of happening for years. The cinnamon tom-kat sighed softly, folded the wallet, then pushed it back across the table and begins to speak with a frim tone in his voice.

"Let me get this straight? You accepted this deal for the_ both _of us without my consent first? This _bribe_ will affect us and you did not even wait for my input on the matter. We are partners, Chance. We do everything together, including making life changing decisions. In the back of my head, I _know_ of the _real_ reason why all of this has happened, and I can not say I much _care_ for it anymore. Whatever the _price_ for _that _Enforcer ID badge or Ulysses has given us in general, I do not want it." Jake said.

Since Chance started talking, Jake looked at him and could see the tabby tom-kat's stricken expression of the refusal of the badge. Chance tried to convince Jake in a soft tone to take the badge that Ulysses work so hard to give them.

"But... But it's _yours_. You're back on the force again same as me. You _earned_ it." Chance said.

Jake looks at Chance and was shaking his head in disappointment. In the lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat mind of how could anyone let alone Chance could accept that badge after all the anger, pain and humiliation they both went through because of them being with the Enforcers including the corruption in the ranks of command.

Then Jake remembered the hurt that Ulysses Feral had caused Chance and himself by blaming them for a crime that did not commit. Then as time passes the hurt went away the both of them was enjoying a little bit of peace and freedom they now have. Just because Chance decided to sacrifice his morals, freedom _and_ duty for glory, doesn't mean _he_ should too.

"After four years of _being_ free, _thinking_ and believing I am free, I do _not_ want to go back to the Enforcers as Ulysses as the Commander. _Nothing_ is worth answering to a kat like _him_ again." Jake said.

After Jake had said that, Chance was feeling a bit sad about the reason that Jake did not get his input of the deal that could change their lives for the both of them and did not want to go back to the Enforcers as it's chain of command was too corrupted by selfish pride. It also didn't help on how Chance could also understand why Jake does not want to be under the command of someone like Ulysses Feral.

Then Chance didn't get to finish trying to explaining on what he had to say because he wanted to convince Jake to give the Enforcers and Ulysses Feral and himself a second chance as a result his voice was strained.

"I don't understand this..." Chance said.

After what Jake just told Chance of why he didn't want to go back to the Enforcers with him. Jake continued refusal of the deal made Chance confused as the peach-furred thick-build tabby tom-kat just did not know what to say next. Chance pleaded Jake with a soft strained voice to take the badge including everything with it because he wanted his best friend and partner for four years to be with him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't wait for your input for the deal, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. _Please_. Jake. Just _take_ it." Chance said.

When Chance was done talking, Jake remembered the day when he left Chance and Ulysses alone in the Salvage Yard's parking garage as too went to the store to get their dinner for the evening. The cinnamon tom-kat remembered them talking just before he had left and when he came back from the store along with Ulysses or his Enforcer issue jeep no longer in the garage, that is when the awkwardness between the two of them begin.

That was when Jake realized that Ulysses must have said something to Chance for him to be this tense and forceful of him to take the deal they was supposed to accept. That when Jake asked Chance in a soft gentle voice.

"What the _hell_ did he tell you? You know there was a _price_ to pay for them, or for not _accepting_ them. I will not work for a _commander _who will _sacrifice_ their own subordinates under his command just to _protect_ their _ego_ and _pride_ for _exchange_ of the _safety_ of the innocent. That thing is not a _commander_, that is a egomaniac monster that is _posing_ as one." Jake said.

Chance realize that Jake was a tom-kat with _high_ morals of _helping_ the weak, a strong _sense_ of justice with an even _stronger_ view of equality for everyone regardless of their social status. Chance also knows that Jake was also a very firm believer of doing the right thing and the _accountability_ for when things go wrong. While Chance was very accepting of the deal that Commander Ulysses Feral have given him, it made Jake angry and shocked the lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat to the core.

Jake has always thought and believed that Chance was a tom-kat with a _huge_ sense of justice. Then when Ulysses who was responsible for their wrongful conviction and placement in a metal disposal yard that offered Chance a deal to come back the Enforcers as has accepted it without thinking of the cost, Jake did not know what to think of him now.

When Jake answered that question, Chance was still trying to convince Jake one more time to forgive Ulysses for what the tom-kat has done. Then once Chance was done with that, then he would explain on why Ulysses did what he did as an odd plaintive note creeping into his voice when he spoke.

"He's _trying_ to make things right, Jake. This isn't the way it was supposed to be, but you know how _important_ it was for the city that the Enforcers was there. They're the city's main defense unit. Feral will do anything by the _book_ and the best of his ability to to protect the city. Feral will even to sacrifice the kats under his command, including us to keep the city safe. Ulysses _used_ to be a glory-hound egomaniac when he threw us off the force by protecting his own pride, image and job. The commander himself has _changed,_ Jake. Just because Ulysses gave us another chance to come back with the Enforcers that resulted of him _cutting_ corners it doesn't make him a _monste_r." Chance said.

Jake was surprised when Chance said that, he then nodded and let out a loud chuckle as to questioning the statement in the least. Once Jake was done with his chucking and in a instant, his body was filled with passion along with anger as he got up from the dinner table, then slammed both of his paws begin to speak again.

"He just didn't have the money?! Was that the shit he fed you?! We were doing just fine protecting the city and he _booted_ us because he just didn't have the money?! You were there, _Chance_! We was doing just _fine_ up there until that ego-maniacal fool came out of nowhere and _messed_ things up be forcing us out in the middle of a battle! When everything went straight to _hell_, that _monster_ place _all_ the blamed on us, then _fined_ us and _sentenced_ us to run this _Salvage Yard_ until we _paid_ for the mistakes that was cause by _his_ inflated_ ego_! That arrogant _fool_ has even blame _us_ to the press and tarnished _our_ image for the sake of _saving_ his _own_! If we somehow do tell the _truth_, _no one_ will believe us! Our credibility was shot to hell and no amount of nicely priced goods, money or a simple promotion is going to change that fact!" Jake said.

That was when Chance finally realized that he could not convince his best friend for five years to come back with him, or to forgive Ulysses Feral for what he did out of anger because of his pride. Hopefully in time, if Chance could convince Ulysses to make the SWAT Kats as part of the Enforcer Special Commando unit or let Jake be part of the Enforcers Defense R&D Department to use the cinnamon tom-kat knowledge of reverse engineering to build defenses for the Enforcers, then maybe the Jake will come back. Until then, Chance must try to convince Jake with all his might in a strained voice to defend the katizins as the SWAT Kats discreetly while in their Enforcer uniforms.

"But we _have_ to, there has to be the Enforcers or the _SWAT Kats_ to defend the city from criminal threats!" Chance said.

Jake looks at Chance and nodded with agreement. In truth Jake was hoping that Chance would refuse the deal that Ulysses promise them, then take the badges back, come back to the salvage yard and forget the whole thing altogether. For Chance to accept such a deal, had made Jake so angry that his voice was matching his feelings as the lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat had resumed speaking.

"Yes, there does and the SWAT Kats are _not_ the Enforcers! I am not going back to the organization who thinks it is alright for a leader to sacrifice their employees for protecting their personal pride and gain! The Enforcers _cannot _do the things the SWAT Kats does as they are heroes of the weak and the enemies of the corrupted as they do whatever possible that all kats can live in piece, not a selective few. You _and _I know this for a fact!" Jake said.

Chance was shock and frustrated of how the whole thing didn't go the way he hoped. Deep inside he was hoping that Jake would for forgive Ulysses Feral and accept the deal that would let him come back to the Enforcers. The tabby tom-kat was distraught of it all as his voice was sad and soft when he resumes speaking.

"I... I _don't_ get it. This deal was supposed to make _everything_ better and back to normal to have a chance to live a better life again." Chance said.

Jake looked at his distraught friend strangely as he laughed at him for even suggesting that bribery was going to fix things make everything better for them. Once done with laughing, Jake resume speaking more quietly.

"_Better_? Beyond becoming an Enforcer _again_ with the _commission_ which came along with a new promotion that includes better living conditions, what part of the _bribe_ was better and normal?" Jake said.

Then Chance wanted to try one last time to have his best friend and partner for four years to forgive the commander in hopes of come back with him to the Enforcers. With the passion in his chest was slowly going down in his chest Chance begins to speak more softly.

"Don't you _want_ to be an Enforcer again, the way it _should've_ been four years ago before our placement here?" Chance said.

When Chance said the word Enforcer, it instantly left a sour taste in Jake's mouth along with the rising anger that was building up inside the lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat. It made Jake furious and emotional when the cinnamon tom-kat shook his head angrily as he spoke.

"_Hell_ no! Like I said, I will _never_ accept a _payout_ from a _leader_ in order to _justify_ their actions and will _never_ become an Enforcer again! I will _not_ answer to anyone who was like Ulysses, a tom-kat who _places_ the blame on their _own_ actions on someone else with no _sense_ of _self-accountability_! If Ulysses' _willing_ to take out the kats that is under his command in the name of _pride_ that would _cripple_ the city's _only_ defense for his own _ambition_, then he was a _fool_ and should _resign_ himself as Enforcer Commander. What if we _didn't_ become vigilantes huh?! What if I am _satisfied_ of being a junk yard operator and a part time unlicensed mechanic, what then?! This would have gone well if he _let_ us taken out Dark Kat first! Not only that, he blamed _us_ for the destruction that _he_ cause our jet to crash at the Enforcer Headquarters four years ago and he _did not_ even took not _one ounce_ of the blame! I say, to _hell_ with the Enforcers and to the commander _himself_! If Ulysses wants to charge _m_e with the laws _we_ broke for doing _his_ job for _refusing_ this deal he gave us, he _can_! I am not going to give into _threats_ _blackmail_ or _bribes_, Chance Furlong! I am not afraid of that monster that will try to append me, or prison if I get or even _death _ anymore! I _finally_ understand what I was _trying_ to do by _enlisting _within the ranks of the Enforcers, and it was _not_ something I _can_ do as a _Enforcer!_" Jake said.

After the outburst that Jake did, the room was silent for a good two minutes. The silence was too much for Chance as the thick-build peach furred tabby-tom-kat replied in a soft voice because he could not think of anything thing else to say to his lean-build cinnamon tom-kat friend anymore.

"Oh. I see." Chance said.

Once the conversation was over that had left the table to fall into uncomfortable silence for five minutes as Jake sat back down and went back to eating, though Chance had clearly lost his appetite because of it.

Chance then look at Jake's Enforcer ID wallet that was now on his side on the table again and made a decision. The tabby tom-kat then grips the wallet that his partner refused tightly as he got up from the table.

"I guess I'd better take _your_ Enforcer ID wallet back then." Chance said softly.

Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing and hope he was wrong for the first time in his life. Jake did not want to believe that Chance was leaving the SWAT Kats, abandoning the promise they had made to save the city. To make sure that he was wrong about the assumption, Jake wanted to know was his partner and best friend for five years was coming back to the Salvage Yard to resume their duties here. Then Jake asked Chance softly about him returning after he told the commander the complete refusal of the deal and to turn in both of their Enforcer ID wallets.

"That is okay. Is it safe to assume that you are turning in _both_ of our badge and is _returning_ back here, _right_?" Jake said.

The question that Jake asked got Chance thinking about his only choice, for it was the only way to share his dream to the only person that matter to him. The tabby tom-kat was thinking of ways on how to get Jake to come back with him to the Enforcers as partners again.

Unfortunately for Chance, Jake had made his decision as he was not coming back to the Enforcers with him. That had left Chance alone in his dream to be something big without someone like his best friend and and partner to share it with.

When Chance looked from Jake's Enforcer ID badge, then straight into the lean cinnamon tom-kat's eyes and sighed. The tabby tom-kat resolve to be an Enforcer again was strong for what he had always wanted and his dream was now coming true. Even if Jake didn't want to come back to the Enforcers, Chance will try to convince Ulysses Feral or make sure personally that no one will brother with Jake at the Megakat City's Salvage Yard. If someone discovers Jake's SWAT Kat related things, it would implicate him as a SWAT Kat and could charge him with the crimes when or if exposed. That alone could cause him his dream in the process. Chance shook his head sideways as he told Jake with a soft firm tone in his voice.

"It's what _I've_ always _wanted_ and I have the _chance_ to get it back again. I _need_ to do this, I _have_ to go back. The city is better off with _one_ SWAT Kat than _none _at all. I'll make sure the Enforcers don't bother you too much here at the salvage yard and try to have Ulysses get the debt cleared without you coming back with me on the force." Chance said.

After Chance said that, Jake had snorted of the way that his partner's wanted to protect the Enforcers from coming here and free him from wrongly placed debt. If Chance did not stay with him because it was the right thing to do, then Jake would not trust Chance to look after him, let alone keeping other Enforcers of coming here to expose their volunteer work to take it and him in the process.

"_Yes they are_ and while on the subject of our _volunteer_ efforts to keep the city safe, is your SWAT Kat things still inside your locker?"

When Jake asked about the SWAT Kat things, Chance body tensed up and realized that in preparation of leaving, he got them from his locker. Chance took them and packed them along with his personal things because he was under the impression that Jake was coming back to the Enforcers with him.

"No. It's within my things that I've already packed; I _assumed_ that we were going back to the Enforcers. Since that _wasn't_ the case, I guess you want them _back_?" Chance said.

Jake was kind of upset when Chance accepted the deal from Ulysses without thinking about the price that had to be paid and decided to leave the SWAT Kats to go back to the Enforcers under Ulysses' command. If Jake didn't ask about them, then Chance would have gone back to the Enforcers with his inventions without the lean build cinnamon furred tom-kat knowledge and that made him _furious_. Then Jake uses all his will power to keep his fury at bay and decided get his things back in a _civilized_ manner.

"_Yes._ Just because you _used_ _my inventions_ as we were the SWAT Kats together and decided to _throw_ all of that _away_ to go back to the _Enforcers_ that does not give _you_ the right to _take my_ _inventions_. _I. Want. Them. Back_. _Now_.

When Jake asked for the SWAT Kat items in a tone that would probably ended up in a fight, Chance did not do or say anything that could cause more than a conversation turned into a fight as the thick- build peach furred tabby tom-kat nodded and push his chair backwards to give him room to leave the table. Then Chance got up from the chair that he was sitting on as the thick-build peach furred tabby tom-kat walked upstairs and then proceeded towards the hallway to his room which was located from the right side of the hall with the door already open to get the SWAT Kats things from inside of his already packed bag that was sitting on the bed.

As Chance slowly walked towards his twin bedopens the bag, he then proceeds to separate all of the SWAT Kat gear from his personal belongings. The tabby tom-kat took out the SWAT Kat suit and the Glovertrix that was now on his bed.

The tabby tom-kat looks at them and wonder was he doing the right thing to leave his partner for four years for a dream that he always wanted.

Chance sighed in realization that it was too late now to change his mind as he repacked his personal things, then grabs his SWAT Kat gear and headed back down stairs to give it to Jake. As Chance descends from down the stairs, he went to the kitchen to approach the cinnamon tom-kat and handed over his gear.

Jake looked and then snorted at his now Ex-partner as he took the items from him. Then Jake walked to the other side of the garage, open the hatch and using the ladder to climb down inside the hanger to lock Chance's SWAT Kat gear inside his locker.

Once done, Jake walked to the ladder, climbed back up and then resurfaced inside the living quarters at the salvage yard as he nodded towards Chance before standing to pick up the dishes with a swish of irritation in his tail.

Jake looked at Chance and shaking his head at the disappointment on how someone like his friend, now former friend could accept something that could had an impact on the city defenses and didn't care of the cost that came with it. To think his own _friend_ had taken this _deal_ without thinking of the consequences was disgusting and couldn't believe that he would even sacrifice their friendship in the process. Jake then told Chance in a sad voice that he had difficult of holding back the tears that was coming from his eyes.

"_All_ things considered, At least you will have what makes _you_ happy. You are getting paid for the job that we did for four years _after_ our placement here and four years _prior_ before we got sent here. That is the only different of what we are, _was_ doing. As of right now, I am _stuck_ with the _promise_ that _we_ made to _protect_ the city without _egomaniacs_ like Ulysses Feral and the Supercriminals who threating it on my own." Jake said.

Jake murmured with a trace of pain in his voice as he walked to the kitchen with the dishes. Jake was trying to distance himself of the Kat who did the most hurtful thing of all. Jake decided to be calm about this as to let them know that it was now over between them with some dignity. Jake told Chance with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I am glad that you will have to live the great life again. Pay no mind as I was humiliated for the third time in my life.: Jake said.

When Jake decided to tell him why his life was that much turmoil and try to hold back the tears in his eyes and resume speaking again with sadness in his voice.

"First was from _Pumadyne_. Those _thieving_ arrogant assholesstole_ my_ inventions and _took _credit for them. The second time was the _Enforcers_. You know that one since _you _were a part of that one. It was when that _egomaniac_ of a _commander_ who blame _all _the damage to the Enforcer building on _us_ to _cover _up for _his_ mistake. The commander _told_ you he did that on the _justification_ that we would have to make _sacrifices_ and not of his _own_ pride to, which was _bullshit_. The third one was the more _hurtful_ of the other two. My _best_ friend and _partner_ for four _years_ had just now _walked_ out on me for the _very_ thing that got us _here_ in the first place. My former _best_ friend and _partner_ threw away the _promise_ that we made to defend the city together _and_ the friendship we have _accumulated_ over the years. I just _pray_ that the city _along_ with the katizens does not pay for your _selfish_ needs and the commander's _egomaniac_ power trip." Jake said.

Chance's whole body was shaking as he nodded numbly. The picking up Jake's Enforcer ID wallet from the table and rubbing his trembling finger across the black leather cover.

Then Chance closed his eyes to see Jake's image in his mind as he then open his eyes to see that no one was in the room except him. The tabby tom-kat then looks around the room and took a deep breath as he then turns his head towards the kitchen where Jake was doing the dishes.

Chance looks at Jake for a minute as he shook his head sideways of the outcome of it all and then walked upstairs to his room door. Once Chance got to his room door, he used his free left paw to grip the metal doorknob and gave it a counter clockwise turn to the left turn as he used some very light brute force from his shoulder to push the door open.

Once the door was open, Chance then looked at his room as he went inside, lifted his left arm and used the back of his elbow to lightly hit the back of the door causing it to shut. Once the door was shut, the thick-build tabby tom-kat then place his left foot down leg as he used his eyes to scan inside the looked at the room that has been his home for four years to scan everything that was inside.

The room itself was not very spacious as Chance looked to his left to see the twin size bed with his already packed stuff on top of it. Beside the twin size bed was a small worn out table that had a small lamp on top of it. Then the thick build tabby tom-kat look to his right to see a tall matching very worn out wood dresser with a twelve inch television on top of it.

After Chance has looked all the everything that he has acquired by _scrapping_ all these years, the feeling of sadness in his chest has begin to from. Every since Jake had refuse to go back with him, it made the thick-built tabby tom-kat feeling a bit _unwanted_.

No matter how much Chance told himself that everything would be okay, it did not feel that way because it had seems that whatever the peach-furred thick-built tabby tom-kat had tried to do, it always seem to backfire on his face.

Chance then look at the twin size bed and the slowly walked to it as his eyelids were getting heavy for him. Once Chance was at the twin side bed, he used both of his paws to moved the already packed stuff on the bottom part of the bed then looked at the bed kas he did not even pulled back the covers when he collapse on top of the bed with Jake's image in his mind and closed his worn out eyes.

As Chance closed his heavy eyelids to allow the darkness to take hold of him, the thick-build peach furred tabby tom-kat saw the face image of Jake as he whispered softly and sadly at the cinnamon tom-kat's image in his mind.

"I'm sorry... I'm so... _so_ _very_ _sorry_... Please _forgive_ me..." Chance said.


	2. Farewell Of A Friend And Making Plans

**A/****N****: This is my first SWAT Kats Fanfiction and I hope it turns out well! Please be nice in the reviews. Sorry for the long update, I just got back from a out-of-state trip with some friends and family members as I did not have my laptop with me to update my story. Since I am back home, I can update more quickly now! Thanks for those nice reviews, I appreciate it!**

**Now on with the story, peeps!**

**Disclamer: ****I do not own the SWAT Kats. I only own the plot and the other stuff was not originally part of the SWAT Kats universe.**

**Warning: ****This story will contain a lot of themes along with many new story and chapters in reference to this one. The main theme of this story is slash-(male x male) and yuri-(female x female). If these types of relationships does not fit the reader's fancy, then I suggest that the reader do not read any further or the new stories that will posted in the references of this one and leave any bad reviews because of it. **

**Story Summary:**** This is a SWAT Kats Fanfiction. When one of the SWAT Kats accepts a deal from the one kat that was responsible for them being fired from the Enforcers and their placement in the salvage yard, the SWAT Kats will be in a situation that none of their skill will solve. Will this tear the SWAT Kats apart, make it strong, or will it finally be recognized as a respected protection force from the true evils that plagues Megakat City and the world? Or will the SWAT Kats once again be held as true heroes or will they again be victims of the same evils that got the SWAT Kats up in the air in the first place? In this story, Volcanus Erupts did not happen and this takes place after The Dark Side Of The Swat Kats.**

**Chapter Summary****: Chance Furlong has accepted a deal from Enforcer Commander Ulysses Feral who was responsible for him and Jake Clawson being fired from the Enforcers and their wrongful placement in the Megakat City Metal Salvage Yard. Chance has accepted the deal given by Commander Feral and Jake does not, as a result of the SWAT Kats being . Chance begins to move his things out of the metal salvage yard that has been his home for four years as Jake could do nothing but to sit down and watch. As Chance decides to move out of the salvage yard, will Jake continue of being the SWAT Kats along with just himself, or will he be forced to retire altogether? **

**'Flashbacks'**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Now enjoy and do not forget to review!**

**Chapter 2: Farewell of a Friend and Making New Arrangements**

It was the middle of the morning as the two junkyard operator tom-kats was finishing up repairing cars and then closing the garage for the day.

When morning came around in Megakat City, everything was peaceful and calm as it could be for a place this large. The city was quiet including the outskirts of the city where the Megakat City Salvage Yard, except the light noise came inside the room of Chance Furlong as he was busy packing some things in the suitcase that was on top of his bed.

Once Chance was done packing his things by tossing a picture frame with a photo with him and Jake who were Enforcers on top of the clothes that were already packed inside the suitcase. Then the thick-build tabby tom-kat used both of his paws to slam the suitcase hard in anger and frustration of how the conversation of them going back to the Enforcer replayed in his mind of how messed up the whole thing had turned out for the both of them.

Chance used his free left paw to picked up the suitcase and walked towards his room door. then used his free right paw to grab the doorknob and gave it a forceful turn to the left as he used the light force from his heft arm to pull it open. The thick-build tabby tom-kat proceeded to walk out of room and

After the discussion about their decisions of going back with the Enforcers yesterday afternoon, the two tom-kats decided to part ways of give each other space. Chance went back to his room to get his things that he has already packed earlier. Once inside his room that has been his space for four years, Chance grabbed the duffel bag that was on his bed, some suitcases full on clothes and left the room. The tabby tom-kat then proceed down the stairs as he exit the main doorway to place his things inside the trunk of the blue sedan.

Chance did this process six time without looking at Jake as he was almost done moving all of his things out of the room he lived in for four years and into the trunk of his blue sedan in the garage. _Each_ step that Chance Furlong had made, it felt like a _million_ pieces of broken glass that was stepped on with _one_ glass shard at a time. That is what Jake Clawson was feeling.

To Jake, the feeling was much _worse_. It felt like that someone was wearing football _cleats_, then _stomping_ forcefully on his heart _and_ smashing everything around him along with everything he has hold dear for as with each cruel stomp.

Jake was sitting on the chair and is looking at Chance with a sad expression on his face. On the inside he was also sad, angry and _disgusted_ of the choice that Chance made by leaving their _selflessness_ volunteer work of the SWAT Kats for the _corrupt_ self fame from the Enforcers.

Then Chance look at Jake with a _pleading_ look one more time in hopes in reconsidering of going back with him, while Jake gave Chance the _same_ look in hopes of reconsidering of him staying.

Since _neither_ of them had changed their minds on the decision that have been made by the both of them, Chance broke the silence as he spoke to Jake who is still sitting in his chair one more and for perhaps the last time with a sad tone in his voice.

"Well, I guess _this_ it it." Chance said.

When Chance spoke to him as he was done packing his in the blue sedan in the salvage yard parking garage, Jake's facial expression look didn't change as he was trying not to _let_ any tears form around his eyes. The situation was unbearable as the cinnamon tom-kat voice has started to waver with sadness when he spoke.

"Yes I... I _guess_ soo." Jake said.

The way Jake was _looking_ at him, Chance was wondering if he should try again to make him come back with him. During a little _digging_ around his _now_ ex-partner's room awhile back that resulted of him finding some questionable material that was in there, Chance knows for a fact that Jake was either gay or bisexual.

As thinking on a last ditch effort to convince Jake to return to the Enforcers with him, Chance was planning on telling Jake of the recent _hidden _feelings that he had recently improvised of hopes of Jake would accepting those _feelings_ and for him to come back with him to the Enforcers on _that_ alone.

Then after what Jake has told Chance about him leaving the life they had build together for _four_ years, he then decided against it as it would probably made the parting _worse_ if Jake had acknowledge those feelings and _still_ did not want to go back with him. The tabby tom-kat look at his former cinnamon tom-kat one last time and said his farewell softly as his own voice was beginning to break.

Um, _I_... No. It's nothing. Goodbye, Jake. Chance said.

Jake was wondering on what Chance was about to say, but after when Chance decided to say those two words that he did not _dare_ to dream of hearing his partner say that mean anything. Jake no longer _cared_ of what Chance was going to say because of the _pain_ that it might bring.

In his pain, Jake also _squashed_ any idea of anything of what Chance had to say after the decision to leave best friend and partner for four years. Jake then decided to send Chance on his was with a difficult smile as his voice was breaking softly.

"Whatever _how_ things turn out for the _both_ of us Mister Furlong, may the Goddess watch over you." Jake said.

When Chance heard Jake say that and called him by the suffix _along_ with his last name afterwards, Chance _knew_ for the fact that whatever they had was _now_ over. Chance nodded as he proceeded to the garage door, open it walked out and shut the door.

Jake was still stunned _and_ broken hearted after Chance had shut the front door of the salvage yard. Then the cinnamon tom-kat then heard a trunk door of the car slam, then a car door open, shut and heard the loud engine from it as the car itself has roared to life.

As Jake was still in his distraught state, he slowly walked towards the garage window to see Chance's blue sedan backed out of the parking garage. The cinnamon tom-kat then seen the blue sedan turn backwards, then saw the car moving forward as he heard it going out of the salvage yard.

After Chance's blue sedan left the garage, Jake had slumped down on his knees as he let the tears from his face came down at full force and was crying very loudly. Jake decided he _needed_ this release as the cinnamon tom-kat kept going until he could not cry anymore.

For three long hours, Jake had finally stopped crying as his face was matted with the tears that he shed because of his partner for four years leaving. Once Jake was finish wiping the tears from his eyes with his left paw, he needed to get his inventions ready to be dismantled and transferred to another location. The cinnamon tom-kat used his right paw to went into his pants pocket as he pulled out his cellphone and hopes of a very close friend of his would do him a favor.

On the outskirts of Megakat City Beach, there was a huge estate sitting on the top of the flat mountains above the shoreline. The estate happens to be the home and research laboratory that belong to Professor Howard Hackle, a former Pumadyne Weapons Designer. Hackle was sitting in his chair as to enjoying his evening meal until his house phone rang. With the dismay of having him getting up to answer the phone that was probably a telemarketer calling, Hackle gave a sad sigh as he did not wish to be _bother_ while having some time for himself from his hard work. Hackle went to his phone that was on the coffee table, then picked it up and answered it with a calm voice.

"Good Afternoon, This is the Hackle residents, Professor Hackle speaking. How may I help you?" Hackle said.

Jake had second thoughts of how was he going to ask Hackle for a place to stay until further notice as he was nervous. The cinnamon tom-kat then realized that Hackle did _not_ know his _civilian_ identity and decided to use his vigilante call sign as begins to speak on the phone in hopes of the old inventor would recognize him.

"Professor Hackle. It's me, Razor." Jake said.

When Hackle heard that it was Razor on the other end of the phone line instead of a telemarketer call, the old inventor tom-kat was excited to hear his friend again and asked the tom-kat on the other end of the receiver on how he was doing with excitement in his voice.

"Ah! Razor! How are you, my friend?!" Hackle said.

When Jake was hearing Hackle's excited voice on the receiver end of his cell phone, it made the cinnamon tom-kat feel good on the inside because that made him felt like he was loved and wanted as he resume the conversation with a soft calm voice.

"_Not _too good. Let's say that some _personal_ problems has come up and I need a place to stay for _awhile_." Jake said.

Hackle suspected that Razor was in trouble or needed his help again and was _shocked_ of why the lean-build masked vigilante tom-kat needed a place to stay because of _personal_ problems. For being concern for other kats well being by nature, the old inventor wanted to make sure that everything was okay and asked him in a soft voice if his partner will be joining with him.

"I see. That is no problem, my friend. Will T-Bone be joining you anytime soon or was this a temporary thing for you only?" Hackle said.

When Hackle asked about T-Bone be joining him, Jake fight the tears that was about to form in his eyes because the question had reminded him of his partner that chosen the Enforcers over him. The cinnamon tom-kat shook the hurtful feeling from his mind as he resume speaking with a sad shaky voice.

"I'm... I am afraid that... T-bone... will... _not..._ be joining... me. It will be just me... _and_ me... alone... If this... is a problem... of me showing up and asking something unexpected of you, then I apologize. I just do not have no one else to turn too, right now." Jake said.

After Jake had said that and possibility heard that the kat on the other end was about to cry, Hackle decided to lend the masked vigilante tom-kat an invitation for him to stay with him. The old inventor did not know why he had done this, but it was something in his gut that told him that the tom-kat who he was the key to his happiness.

The old happiness that Hackle used to had when he had a family in a distance land and was lost to him soo long ago. The lost of it all was too much for the old lonely inventor to bear as he shook those painful thoughts from his mind and went back to the response to Razor's request with a soft firm tone in his voice.

"Do _not_ worry, Razor. You are always welcome here, _anytime _and can stay here as long as you want." Hackle said.

To his shock _and_ amazement, Razor was _relieved_ when Hackle has accepted him into his home to let him stay for as long as he needed to until a new base of operations and a new home could be found. Even though he has found a temporary home for awhile home, Jake was still _happy_ nonetheless as he praise the old inventor kindness on the other end of the receiver with excitement in his voice.

"Thank you! Thank you so very much, Hackle! I will _never_ forget this! I will help you in _whatever_ you need me to do around the house or anywhere else! Cook. Clean. or some help with one of your inventions! You _name_ it and I _will_ do it! There is a good chance that I might have to reveal myself to you to avoid any complication in the long run, but I know I can trust you. By the way, is the _offer_ to use your Cybertron Two still any good? If it is, can I use it? I need to have some heavy stuff moved, some things dismantled and to be out of my home very _quickly_." Jake said.

Hackle was very excited when Razor decides to come over to his home and to stay with him. Ever since his wife left him twenty five years ago because of the _pain_ of their family gone, the old inventor was beginning to feel very _lonely_.

Now since someone else is coming to stay with him that _shared_ his brilliant mind Hackle can _finally_ interact with someone with who could understand his inventing ways and could not be any happier as if he were going to experience the joy that he had lost again.

To calm himself down of the excitement of having someone to share his conversations with, Hackle then took unnoticeable small breaths and decided to answer Razor's question with a relativity calm voice as the lean-build masked vigilante tom-kat on the other end of the receiver had asked him about the old offer that he gave the SWAT Kats of using the Cybertron II for a while back.

"The offer of you using the Cybertron Two is _still_ good, Razor. The Cybertron Two has a lot of storage space and has a hover capabilities that can move all your things anywhere by land sea and air Is you planning on using it now?" Hackle said.

Like Hackle, Jake was too was excited and also has taken some small unnoticeable breaths to calm himself as he calmly answered Hackle question.

"Yes. I going to need the Cybertron Two help to move some of the equipment that I have from my home. A _lot_ of it would be _very_ heavy as I would need something strong to lift them. I would be using it for storage as well. When can I come over and pick it up? I need to move out of my home right away." Jake said.

Hackle smiled when Razor decided to use his inventions for good purposes instead of using them for some violent crusade for saving the city as he resume speaking on the receiver with a calm voice.

"Right now if you want, if I am around when you arrive, then I am probably in the the other room researching or in the living quarter relaxing. I also have a room prepared for you and had the basement cleaned out to place all your gear inside for when you get back." Hackle said.

After Hackle told him that not only he had a roof over his head, but he would have some room for his inventions as well. As a result, Jake was happy beyond belief and was very lucky to have someone like Hackle as a friend. Then the cinnamon tom-kat spoke to the receiver to Hackle with a grateful tone of voice.

"Thank you, Hackle. I appreciate this, _really_. I don't know how I will be able to _pay_ you back for this." Razor said.

Hackle smiled when Razor thanked him and was relieved. to use his inventions for good purposes instead of using them for violent as he resume speaking on the receiver with a calm voice.

"Think nothing of it, my boy. I will see you soon once you are finish getting settled in, okay?" Hackle said.

Jake smiled at Hackle's kindness as he begins to mentally make preparations of moving his things out of the salvage yard and go straight to the old inventor's estate. The cinnamon tom-kat was hoping he could stay until he figures out on how to continue on being the SWAT Kats just by himself or just stay with Hackle as a normal kat with a extra pair of paws of the old inventor's independent research.

"Okay and thank you soo much! I will be on my way as soon I am done, okay?" Razor said.

The old former Pumadyne researcher tom-kat chuckled at the masked vigilante tom-kat that was on the other end of the receiver who had shown his excitement of the move as the resume speaking in his calm voice.

"Okay I see you later, Razor." Hackle said.

When Hackle allow Razor to stay with him Razor was smiling as if he had won the Megakat State Lottery as he was barley containing the excitement in his voice when he spoke to Hackle again on the receiver.

"Sure, Professor. See you soon. Jake said.

Howard Hackle place the phone back on the hook and was very excited when Razor decides to come over to his home to stay with him. Ever since his wife left him twenty five years ago because of the pain of loosing their family with the exception of is daughter-in-law younger sister, the old inventor was very lonely.

The daughter-in-law youngest sister who happens to be Hackle house aide from her off hours, were also staying with him from time to time, The live-in-aide was sweet just like her sister as the old inventor had enjoyed her help and the company. The sister-in-law who was the wife of his deceased son were so busy at the Megakat Museum of Natural History, she barely had the time to eat and any free time to spend with him besides the house duties that she have to do. It was nice that some semblance of his family living with him, but he needed someone who can share his knowledge with.

Since someone else is coming to stay with him that shared his brilliant mind other than his daughter in-law youngest sister Hackle needed someone to interact with and could not be any happier as if he were going to experience the joy he had lost again.

When Jake hang up the phone that ended the conversation, the cinnamon tom-kat got up, then uses both of his paws to wipe the excess tears from his face and then proceeded to the other side of the garage that was the emergency entrance of the hanger. Jake used his free paws to grab the wheel and turned it counter clockwise.

Then Jake pulled the wheel and look forward to see a pole that leads downwards to the underground hanger. The cinnamon tom-kat released his paws of the wheel, then grab the handles of the pole to secure the grip as he slide down.

Once Jake arrived inside the hanger, the cinnamon tom-kat ran quickly to his locker and grab his SWAT Kat suit. Jake quickly removed his clothes in a hurried manner as he put on the SWAT Kat Suit and to assume his vigilante identity as Razor.

After changing into his SWAT Kat Suit, Razor then placed his civilian clothing into the locker on top of T-bone SWAT Kat uniform and shut the door.

As running towards the black jet that is the Turbokat as his life depend on it, Razor then pulled out a device that was a remote access key to open the jet cockpit doors. The jets doors slide backwards as Razor hopped onto the jet's wing and jump into the pilot's seat.

Once inside the jet, Razor pressed a button on the console to close the cockpit doors. When the cockpit doors was shut, Razor then pushed a few more buttons as a result the jet engines starts up and the underground hanger door begins to open along with the sidelights on the wall for the safe take-off of the Turbokat.

With Razor on the pilot side of the Turbokat, the jet takes off in a fast speed from the underground hanger and into the air as the door of the underground door of the hanger closes.

Once the Turbokat was in the skies of Megakat City, Razor flew the jet at the direction of Professor Hackle's Laboratory to pick up the Cybertron II and return to the hanger to begin preparations of moving his things into the professor's home.

When the Turbokat arrived at professor Hackle's Laboratory, Razor pressed a button on the the pilot console as a result the cockpit doors slide open again and the lean-build masked vigilante jump up from his seat. The lean-build masked vigilante was on the wing of the Turbokat as he jumped off the wing and landed on the ground firmly on his feet.

Once the Turbokat was securely landed, Razor walked towards the Cybertron II that was waiting beside the unarmed missiles. The lean-build mask vigilante tom-kat was prepared to give the huge purple robot some orders of what to do with a calm voice.

Then Razor press the auto-pilot button to keep the Turbokat steady as the lean-build masked vigilante used left paw to go into the left pocket of the suit and pulled something from it that resembles a remote control.

As Razor pressed a few more buttons the Cybertron II eyes lit up and proceed towards the opening of the hanger. Once the Cybertron II was inside, it parked itself besides Razor's unarmed missiles as the Turbokat begins to fly inside the underground hanger landing way. The jet was on the runway as it has slowed down and stopped in front of the unarmed missiles.

Razor pressed another button on the the pilot console as a result the cockpit doors slide open again and had jump up from his seat. The lean-build masked vigilante tom-kat landed on the wing of the Turbokat as he jumped again off the wing and landed on the ground firmly on his feet.

Once the Turbokat was securely landed, Razor walked towards the Cybertron II that was waiting beside the unarmed missiles. The small masked vigilante tom-kat was prepared to give the huge purple robot some orders of what to do with a calm voice.

"Alright, Cybertron Two. I want you to carefully dismantle my huge computer beside the lockers and place it in your storage compartment in your chest. Once you is done with that, I want you to take my unused missiles that is in front of the Turbokat and also place them in you storage compartment." Razor said.

Once it had receive the orders that was given by Razor, the Cybertron II beep in response and went to do the assigned task. As the huge purple robot went to Razor's computer, the robot's arm was stretched out forward as it's hands turned into variety of tools and starts to disassemble the huge computer with ease.

After it was done disassembling the huge computer, the Cybertron II went towards the unarmed missiles and had disassemble those too with ease. Then the huge purple robot chest opened up to reveal it's storage compartment and use his arms to gather the disassemble equipment and placed them inside it's chest, then it's chest closed as the robot continued to do it assigned task.

To Razor's surprise and amazement, it took the Cybertron thirty minuets to do the assigned tasks with out any problems or damage to his now dismantle computer, along with the disassembled missiles that was now stored inside the huge robot's massive chest storage space.

As most of the afternoon went by that eventually went to late at night and it was now in the early morning when it was still dark outside, Razor has disassembled all of the SWAT Kats' related equipment. The SWAT Kats equipment, included some of the computers that kept up with the Supercriminal activity in the area, were now disassembled and was inside the Cybertron storage compartment in it's chest. The design sketches, including T-Bone's SWAT Kat equipment, the clothes he got from his room was packed and loaded at the back floor of the seat at the weapon systems operator part of the Turbokat.

After Razor was done loading the back seat of the Turbokat, he jump off the jet and had landed safely on his feet. Once on the ground, the lean-build masked vigilante had used both paws to grab a heavy gym bag from the floor beside the Turbokat and walked towards the opposite direction of the hanger.

When Razor got to the other side of the hanger, the lean-build Then Razor uses his right paw to grab the the zipper and unzipped the heavy gymbag to reveal some rectangular devices and lean-build masked vigilante tomkat alng with the huge purple robot place some satchel charges at key locations of the hanger. If there was a good chance of anyone trying to find the underground hanger in the salvage yard inner quarters, then it would already been destroyed.

Once the explosion has been initiated Razor along would be long gone before he activated the charges from a safe distance so the Cybertron II, the Turbokat and himself won't be caught in the explosion.

Razor made sure that the destruction of the underground hanger would not damage the upper levels of the salvage yard living quarters and everything that was inside the building. Not to mention it would not damage the outside of the building, including the building itself.

It took six days of all of the stuff was properly dismantled and was prepared to be transferred out of the hanger and away from the salvage yard to Professor Hackle's Lab before the explosion take place. In preparation of any of the Enforcers could find out his former base of operations finding out his the customers that came to the salvage yard for the repairs of their vehicles or when Burke and Murray came with some scrap to be delivered, Jake had posted a cardboard sign with words written in black that had 'closed until further notice' at the front door at the shop main entrance.

The closing of the salvage yard has caused lot of metal backup at the yard, but Jake did not care. The only thing that mattered to the cinnamon tom-kat was concerned of getting all of his item pack up and transferred to Professor Hackle's lab as soon as possible while detonating the hanger without being detected by anyone.

With everything was packed and ready to go, Razor used his left paw to pull out a device in the suit's left pants pocket and pressed a huge black round button.

The result of the black round button that was pressed by Razor had lit up the garage runway as it also open up the underground hanger runway door. After placing the device back into the suit left pants pocket as the runway door was completely open, Razor look at the Cybertron II and decides to issue another order to the huge purple robot with calmness in his voice.

"Okay, Cybertron Two. I want you to go outside and wait somewhere close to the salvage yard so the Turbokat can see you for when I can pick you up, alright?" Razor said.

The Cybertron II gave the lean-build masked vigilante tom-kat an affirmative beep as the huge purple robot used it wheels to speed towards the the runway and was now outside beside some huge pile of scrap metal waiting for the Turbokat to pick it up.

With a new resolve of starting a new life with Hackle, Razor walked towards the Turbokat, then jumped onto the right wing of the black jet as he walked carefully towards the cockpit doors and pressed the side button on the bottom of it.

As the result of the cockpit's button being pressed by Razor, the cockpit doors slide backwards to open as the small masked vigilante quickly got in, sat down on the seat and pressed another button on the pilot's flight controls. The result of that button that Razor pushed, the cockpit doors slide forward to close.

Once inside the jet, Razor then pushed a few more buttons as a result the jet engines starts to roar to life as the underground hanger door begins to open along with the sidelights on the wall for the safe take-off of the Turbokat.

With Razor on the pilot side of the Turbokat, the jet takes off in a fast speed from the underground hanger and into the air as the door of the underground door of the hanger closes. Once the Turbokat was in the air around the salvage yard, Razor saw the Cybertron II that was beside some scrap metal of the salvage yard and moved the jet closer to the huge purple robot as he press the same button on the console that released the Mega Manacles from the flush of the fuselage of the Turbokat.

As the Turbokat was guided again by Razor, the masked vigilante guided the Mega Manacles onto the Cybertron II shoulders as the huge manacles gripped the purple robot's shoulders tight again and was lifted off the ground. When the huge purple robot was in the air, the jet took off at the direction towards Professor Hackle's Laboratory.

Once the Turbokat was in the midnight skies of Megakat city with the fully loaded Cybertron II in tow, Razor used his left paw to fly the jet steady and used his free right paw to pull out a cylinder looking device that had a small red button on top of it. As the jet was flying at a reasonable amount of distance, he then used the thumb on his right paw to press the red button of the cylinder device.

After Razor had pressed the red button on the cylinder device, the charges that was place inside of the now vacant hanger had let out a loud explosive sound as it completely destroyed the old Megawar II underground hanger that was on the bottom of the salvage yard. As for the salvage yard itself including the garage, has not suffered any noticeable damage.

As the Turbokat reached the landing pad of Professor Hackle's Estate, Razor descends the jet down slowly and pressed the same button to reference of the Mega Manacles that held the huge purple robot. That move by the lean-build masked vigilante had caused the Mega Manacles to release the Cybertron II and safely landed on the landing pad as the purple robot speed itself inside the already opened door to the building.

Inside the Turbokat, Razor pressed the button on the pilot control as a result the Mega Manicles retreat to the flush to the fuselage of the Turbokat and used the jet stick to carefully guide the Turbokat gently on the landing pad. Once the jet has landed, the lean masked vigilante tom-kat then pressed a button on the the pilot console as a result of the cockpit doors slide open.

Razor then got up and jump up from his seat. The masked vigilante was on the wing of the Turbokat as he went to the second seat that was behind him and picked up the sketches along with two gym bags the rest of the things jumped off the wing and landed on the landing pad firmly on his feet.

Once the Turbokat was securely landed, Razor walked towards the door where the Cybertron II headed as the lean vigilante went towards the huge door that the huge robot went and was waiting beside the wall with a large garage door with a small piece of paper that was tape to it.

After a closer look at the paper that was tape to the metal door, Razor realized that it was a note from Hackle. Then the lean-build masked vigilante took the paper from the door and scanned the paper to read mentally at the words that was written by the old Pumadyne inventor as his eyes was rested at the top of the page.

**'Dear Razor,'**

**'I am sorry that I was not there to greet you in person. I wanted to see you again when you had arrived, but I soo busy with my work and my body was not as it used to be, for I had to went to bed early. I have an live-in-aide now and she is very nice. I have a feeling that you two will get along just fine. Again, I apologize for not greeting you for in person as when you have arrived.'**

**'With the help of my live-in-aide, I have a room prepared for you. You can store your personal items in there. I also have a underground basement in which I do not use, but you can have it as long as you needed. The underground basement is also a underground hanger as well. Not only you can store your jet there, but also all of your equipment and inventions there, too.'**

**'My aide and I has retired for the evening as we will be up at around eight-thirty in the morning to greet you then. You do not have to worry about my aide telling anyone about you staying here because she already knows you is a good tom-kat as she told me that you have saved her live far too many times for her to betray your and my trust.'**

**'I hope that one day you will trust me long enough to reveal yourself. I know you value your privacy, so I wont pry on the subject like a feeble old kat would. If you want me to know who you are, then you will be the one to tell me. Well, that is all for now. I, along with my aide will see you tomorrow morning. I have a lot or spare rooms and your room is located beside my storage room as it has a white 'R' on the door. I know you must be very tired from your ordeal of all that packing so I hope you have pleasant evening a nice rest and good dreams.'**

**'Your friend,'**

**'Howard Hackle.'**

Razor stared blankly at the paper as he began to frown and the tears that slowly form between his eyes, knowing that he was happy that someone like Hackle who went all this way just for him. As the lean- build masked vigilante tom-kat thought of the old inventor's offer to reveal himself to him, the tom-kat decided to do so after he finished unpacking his things to their respective locations in his room and the new underground basement that would serve as the SWAT Kats base of operations.

As for him to start unpacking the things he got from the hanger, that chore would have to wait until morning. Right now, Razor was tired as for having to relocated the SWAT Kats materials elsewhere because of Chance's choice to go back to the Enforcers and the emotional stress that came with it had begin to take a huge toll on the lean-build masked vigilante tom-kat. Razor shook off the feeling of the hurt as he walked to the other side of the lab to pass twelve other rooms find his room with a white letter 'R' at the door and then go inside to his new living quarters to find somewhere to sleep the stress off his body.

Twenty minuents of walking around the hallway Razor had found his room with the door that had the huge white 'R' at the middle of it, he used his free left paw to grip the metal doorknob and gave it a counter clockwise turn to the left turn as he used some very light force his shoulder to pushed the door open.

Razor then looked inside his room with awe as he went inside, then lifted his left foot to lightly kick the back of the room door shut. Once the door was shut, the lean vigilante tom-kat then place his left foot down leg as he used his eyes to scan inside the looked at the spacious room to analyze everything that was inside.

The room itself was _very_ spacious as Razor looked to his left to see a huge queen size bed with a small oak table that had a small lamp on top of it. Then the lean-build masked vigilante look to his right to see a tall matching oak dresser with a fifty inch flat screen television on top of it.

After finishing looking at the room that he was staying for a long tome, Razor then looked at the middle of the room and saw a round table with twelve chairs then further on down as he saw a door that leads to another room. The lean-build masked vigilante walked slowly to the other door as he used his free left paw to grip the metal doorknob and gave it a counter clockwise turn to the right turn as he used some very light force from his right paw to pushed the door open.

Razor then looked inside his other room with the same awe as he viewed his room for the first time by sticking his head at the crack of the door. As his head was viewing the room it turned out that it was a bathroom and it had a nice white tiles on the floor including some up to date expensive layout. The only thing that the lean-build masked vigilante notice was a very sizable jacuzzi-like bathtub with a shower head that look like it could rotate.

After Razor has looked all the everything that he has acquired by Hackle, the tears in his eyes has begin to from again. Every since Chance had left him, it made the lean-build masked vigilante tom-kat feeling a bit worthless.

No matter how much Razor can tell himself that everything would be okay, it did not feel that way because it had seems that whatever he tried to do, it was not enough to make his former partner stay with him.

Razor look at the queen size bed and the slowly walked to it as if the bed was calling the lean-build masked vigilante to come to it and lay down. Once the lean-build masked vigilante went to the queen side bed, he then pulled back the covers very lightly as he got in the huge bed and pulled the covers back to cover his face to allow the darkness to take hold.

As Razor was slowly drifted off to sleep, the image of Professor Hackle that suddenly came into his mind. The lean-build masked vigilante tom-kat smiled as he whispered softly at the image once it has faded.

"Thank you..." Jake said.


	3. Getting Settled In And Living A New Life

**A/N****: This is my first SWAT Kats Fanfiction and I hope it turns out well! Please be nice in the reviews! As for the reviews I already received, thanks a bunch! I will try to straighten out the chapters that I have already posted on here to clear up any mistakes on them. I was in a rush when I loaded my stories on here that day and I will try to be very careful in the future. As for those reviews, again thank you! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SWAT Kats. I only own the plot and the other stuff was not part of the SWAT Kat universe.**

**Warning: ****This story will contain a lot of themes along with many new story and chapters in reference to this one. The main theme of this story is slash-(male x male) and yuri-(female x female). If these types of relationships does not fit the reader's fancy, then I suggest that the reader do not read any further or the new stories that will posted in the references of this one and leave any bad reviews because of it.**

**Story Summary:**** This is a SWAT Kats Fanfiction. When one of the SWAT Kats accepts a deal from the one kat that was responsible for them being fired from the Enforcers and their placement in the salvage yard, the SWAT Kats will be in a situation that none of their skill will solve. Will this tear the SWAT Kats apart, make it strong, or will it finally be recognized as a respected protection force from the true evils that plagues Megakat City and the world? Or will the SWAT Kats once again be held as victims of the same evils that got them up in the air in the first place? In this story, Volcanus Erupts did not happen and this takes place after The Dark Side Of The SWAT Kats.**

**Chapter Summary****: As Jake Clawson under the identity as Razor, has moved all of his stuff and is living with Professor Howard Hackle along with his live-in-aide. Before the six days of Razor moving his belongings, Chance Furlong was driving to to his home. Chance was driving to his new home as was finally there. When Chance got to his new home, he starts to unpack his belongings, as he was thinking of the new start in life and begins to take everything in of how he got there in the first place. Before Razor could properly greet his two gracious hosts, Miss Briggs calls the SWAT Kats to defend the city who unknowingly to her has been down to one member. Razor has accepted the task as he had the chance to greet the two host and is now on his way to defend the city. Will Razor be able to handle it on his own, or will it be too much for him as he decide to quit the whole vigilante business for good this time?**

**'Flashbacks'**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Now enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 3: Getting Settled In As Trouble Arises**

Before the six days has passed when Jake moved everything from the Megakat City Metal Salvage Yard to Professor Hackle's Laboratory, Chance was driving towards his destination. When Chance's blue sedan turned at the neighborhood that entered the middle class neighborhood, he slowed his car down to a reasonable speed. It took Chance a total of two hours to find his new home at Codpond Townhouses, despite having made sure to get the address beforehand from Ulysses Feral.

To check out the view, Chance look out of his window of his car as he could see that the neighborhood itself was good, and the housing themselves were fairly good quality. The view made Chance very happy on the inside as he has finally living the good life and got out of that hellhole that he was living in for the past four years.

After some more driving, Chance has finally found the house that he was staying in at West Drive as he look at the mailbox with his house number in which it had thirty-one on it and the outside look of a beige colored house. Then Chance turn at the driveway to park the blue sedan and cut off the engine.

At the back of the blue sedan, a sound of a pop coming from the trunk as the trunk itself was opening. Then at the driver side, the door open as Chance got our from that side, turned around, used his left paw to grab the car door and us the light force from his arm to push the door shut.

Chance then walked slowly to his car to the trunk of the car that was already open, then use the each of his paws to grab one suitcase at a time and walked on the stepping stones that leads towards the front door to the house.

Then Chance placed the two suitcases down to use the now to find the keys to the house, Chance use both of his paws to search in his pockets to find them. Just a quick second, Chance found his house keys in the left pants pocket that is now in his left paw as he placed the key inside the lock.

Once the key was inside the lock, Chance then turn his wrist towards the right as a clicking sound was heard and use his free right paw to grab the door to give it a turn to the right turn and the door had opened.

Chance look inside the house as he taken everything in as the house was clean. Then Chance grab his things and proceed up the stairs to his new room. Once there, Chance used his free left paw to to grab the doorknob and with some light force from his wrist, turning the doorknob to the right.

With some light force from his arm, Chance pushed the door open as the door opened very slowly. As the door was opening, Chance took a good look inside. The room was more spacious than his old once because the room that Chance just now claimed happens to be the master bedroom.

Chance look at the door and was shocked about the space it had Chance then proceeded to walk out of room and used his free left paw to picked up the suitcase and walked towards his room door.

With everything just the way he wanted inside his suitcase, Chance was finally done unpacking his things by tossing a picture frame with a photo with him and Jake who were Enforcers on top of the dresser that were already furnish with the house, Chance gave a grateful sigh of all the finished work he has done. Then Chance used both of his paws to shut the suitcase and place the empty suitcases inside the spacious closet with the rest of them.

As he place the two suitcase down beside his bedroom entrance, Chance then went back outside towards the sedan and grabbed the rest of the suitcases and went back inside the house. Once inside the house, Chance then place the suitcases beside the ones that he already brought in and placed them down beside each other.

Like before when he moved his things out of his room from the salvage yard, Chance did this process six time for three hours with a bit of fatigue that was present in his body. But with determination, Chance had kept going until all of his things were placed at their proper places. Once he got everything out from the trunk of the sedan, Chance closed the trunk door and went to each of the car door to lock each one.

Done with locking the door to his blue sedan, Chance went inside the house, shut the door and locked it from the inside. When everything of his was secure, Chance decided to explore around the house too see what he had acquired.

As he decided to look around in his new home, Chance first went to the kitchen and saw that all the appliances was new, but not the recently updated models. Chance then exit from that room and went to a room that looked like a laundry room that had a small washing and dryer as it was new too but not the updated model like he had expected. _Each_ step that Chance had made, it felt like a new sense of accomplishment was achieved with _one_ single step.

After finished with everything, Chance went back upstairs to his bedroom to lay down on his king size bed to relax. Chance lay in his bed as he closed his eyes and took the time to let the whole atmosphere set in. Chance was enjoying the things that he had always wanted as he has a dream job, a house in a very good condition, a nice trimmed yard, flat stepping stones that leads to the front door and in a nice community that was compared it to the very poor living conditions at the salvage yard.

Once chance opened his eye, he realized that he has everything he could ever want, a dream job, better living conditions and hopefully to have someone to spent the rest of his life with.

The thought of being alone gave Chance's left side face a twinge as he would nearly do anything that involves companionship since his 'reinstatement' and it was getting to the point where he had almost turned his car back around at the direction of the salvage yard to get Jake.

Chance did want Jake to share this happiness with him and to the great disappointment in his heart, it was not meant to be as it made him feel sad and lonely. In his mindset, Chance still want someone who can share this joy with, but it did not have to be with Jake. That was the final answer of his self-longing has made Chance close his eyes as he drift off to sleep.

Located on the outskirts of Megakat City Beach, is the Estate of the former Pumadyne weapons designers Professor Howard Hackle. This place was also the home of a brown-haired chocolate furred she-kat that was Professor Hackle live-in-aide, including the recent temporary home of Razor of the SWAT Kats until some other living arraignments could be made.

It was around seven am before the sun was up around the estate. Inside the estate's large kitchen, there was a brown-haired chocolate furred she-kat as she was wearing a button up green shirt with a full button up lab coat to partly conceal the shirt, along with black hi-heel shoes that is on the stove cooking breakfast for the two toms that are still in bed.

The brown-haired chocolate furred she-kat wanted to get a head start on breakfast before she go in at her job as the Curator of the Megakat City Museum of Natural History. Unknowingly to the brown-haired chocolate furred she-kat who was soo busy cooking, she did not notice the old former Pumadyne weapons designer had walked into the kitchen and pulled a chair from under the table as the old tom-kat sat down.

After the aging tom-kat had sat down, Hackle looked at his daughter-in-law sister cooking on the stove as he lightly cleared his throat and begin to greet her in a soft tone in his voice.

"Good Morning, Abby. How are you this morning?" Hackle said.

Abby used each of her paws to turn off each knobs of the stove to cut off the flames that was on the bottom of the silver non-stick pots as she turned around to meet the old former Pumadyne inventor gaze with her own and replied with a soft tone.

"I am fine, Hackle. Just getting things started before I go in for work." Abby said.

Hackle looked at the pots on the stove and then at Abby as his mind was on Razor's state of being since the lean-built masked vigilante shown up. Impressed by the hard work by getting breakfast together, Hackle smiled at her as he replied in a soft tone.

"I notice that you already gotten breakfast started? I think our new house guest will comedown once the scent of breakfast starts to fill the house."

Then Abby remember that Hackle had told her that Razor was staying with them for the time being and she have no problems with it. Abby looked at Hackle and agreed of letting the lone vigilante stay for awhile. Abby was happy about the whole thing as she asked about the lean-build masked vigilante well being with a soft caring voice.

"I know and speaking of our vigilante house guest, I notice the jet outside on your private landing area and by the looks of it, the jet has arrived last night. How is he doing?" Abby said.

When Abby asked that question, Hackle looked at her with a sad look on his old face as the aging gray haired tom-kat responded to her question with a sad tone in his voice.

"I'm not sure, kitten. But I know what might have happened. I believe it might have something to do with his partner, T-Bone. While I was talking to Razor on the phone, I asked Razor was his partner coming to stay with us as well. When Razor started to answer, I heard him almost crying at the result. Either something bad has happen to T-Bone or those two had some sort of disagreement on a subject and decided to give each other some time apart or permanent space." Hackle said.

Abby was shock and surprise about the decision of the SWAT Kats disagreeing on something that made the two tom-kats to separate from each other. The thought of the SWAT Kats separating made Abby almost feel lightheaded as she wonder of what happen to the two tom-kats as calmly voiced her worry about the lone vigilante in their care.

"Well, I hope nothing bad happen to T-Bone. I hope he is okay. If they had some sort of disagreement about something, then I hope it can be resolved _very_ quickly. The SWAT Kats is important to the city defense. I mean the Enforcers do a good job, but _barely_. Sad to say, but the SWAT Kats do a _greater_ job than the Enforcers and the commander wants to bring them in because of their _charitable_ assistance of the Supercriminals they stop of taking over the city or to bring in." Abby said.

Hackle realized that what Abby had said about the SWAT Kats was true. Even though it violate his personal beliefs as a pacifist, Hackle believes that the two vigilantes will help out kat-kind by not only increase his chances to live to make new inventions for peace, but to help out the Enforcers as their skills are not up to par with those two.

"Do not worry my dear, the Enforcer will see the need of the assistance of the SWAT Kats. Even though I am pacifist and sometimes don't approve some of their methods, I do want to see another day and to help kat-kind and the SWAT Kats are the only one who seems to be doing that." Hackle said

That elevated some of Abby's concern for the lean-build masked vigilante. The thought of her grandfather-in-law agreeing of what the SWAT Kats made Abby feel good as she calmly voiced her opinion abut the two tom-kats.

"Exactly, grandfather. No matter how much the others kats, the Enforcers and it's commander in general think of them, The SWAT Kats are heroes as they save my life twice now. One time when the Pastmaster dark magic brought a saber-tooth back to life as they stopped the creature of killing me and Deputy Mayor Briggs. Then the SWAT Kats had saved my life again when I was out at Megakat Desert as the Pastmaster tried to kill m and my co-workers. While we were soo close to death, the SWAT Kats used one of your inventions the first Cybertron, to rescue me and my co-workers from sudden death by that crazy wizard." Abby said.

Hackle smiled at Abby for calling him grandfather even though they are not related by blood and was even grateful when the SWAT Kats save the only kat he has left in his short life by using one of his inventions in doing so. It was that one evening that Hackle missed everything about his old life and realized that Abby was the only thing that were close of being a family member to have a conversation with.

Inside one of the spare room of Professor Hackle's Estate, A body was moving left and right under the white sheet covers of the queen size bed. The figure inside the covers of the queen size mattress was mumbling softly at something.

"Chance, Please! Do not leave me! Everything I did was for you! I formed the SWAT Kats for you to get back in the air to be a good kat again, because you wanted to be the hero to the common kats who can not defend themselves! Chance! Please! Do not go! Do not abandon our noble work to join those who would sacrifice any living beings for their personal goals! Chance! Chance! CHANCE! NO!" The figure under the sheets said.

The figure under the white sheet on the queen size bed rose up as the figure itself was revealed to be a lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat that was Jake Clawson without his SWAT Kat Suit on had a look of distraught on his face. As the sheets slowly fell off the distraught Jake Clawson's body, the tom-kat himself was looking around of the surrounding inside the room and realized this was not the place of his home.

To try to calm himself, down, Jake used his free left paw to wipe the sweat from his forehead as the realization has kicked in that he was no longer was wearing his helmet, along with the masked that came with it and was now in his pajamas.

Jake got up in a panic as he looked sideways at the room to see is bed to search for his mask and helmet. Then the lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat stop searching realized that he was going to reveal to Hackle and his live-in-aide of his civilian identity.

To clear his head from the nightmare as the realization of the truth that Chance had left everything they had build together for a deal for the cost of their partnership, Jake decided to do something active and slowly remade the bed that he was sleeping on.

Jake used both of his paws to grab the sheets from the bed, place the sheets along the pillows the way he had it before they was used as the lean-build cinnamon furred tom-kat picked up his mask and helmet off the floor that was on the other side of the bed and place it on the table.

Once done with that, Jake found his SWAT Kat uniform was hanging on the back part of the chair. The familiar sent of coffee and oatmeal begin to fill the room as Jake slowly inhale the aroma that found his way into the guest he was sleeping in. As Jake decided to go to restroom to freshen up to go down stairs to meet his kind host, a familiar beep on his communicator.

Jake looked at the beeping triangular object as he reluctantly used his right par to pick it up and used the thumb to press on the red button and answer it with a firm tone in his voice.

"Razor, here. What's the situation, Miss Briggs?" Jake said.

"My apologies of waking you this early Razor, but Dark Kat has escape and using his ship to fly around the restricted airspace of Unit One Sector that is located at Megakat Mountain. The Enforcers is out there handle it but Dark Kat is too elusive for them. I would feel a lot safer if you guys would help them out." Callie said.

Jake wonder if he should go and help the Enforcers that took everything he had after his wrongful placement at the Salvage yard that caused the SWAT Kats to be born in the first place. That also includes of helping his former partner who left everything they had built together for four-years for the paramilitary organization.

As he took a deep breath to wake him from his sleep and to calm his nerves, Jake decided to do the right thing and help the city by accepting Miss Briggs request for aid of helping the Enforcers.

Yes, Miss Briggs. I'm on my way. Jake said.

After the conversation had ended, Razor stared at the communicator with a tired look as he began to shake his head sideways to erase any form of sleep. With quick speed, Jake grabs his SWAT Kat suit from the back of the chair including the mask and helmet that was on the table. With the similar type of speed that he grabbed his gear from their respectable places, Jake then put on the suit in a hurried fashion as he assumes his vigilante identity as Razor and ran towards the door.

Once at the door, Razor quickly use his left paw to open the door then he used his free right paw to grab the doorknob. With some light force from turning his left paw to the right and pull the door open as Razor then proceeded to walk out of his room.

As he was outside of the room, Razor turned around and used his right paw to grab the doorknob with some light force from his arm to pull the door shut. Once outside from the room that is now his temporary living quarters and is at the estate's hallway, Razor then proceeds to walk from the hallway to the other side of the estate as he smell the good food that was coming from that direction.

To follow the scent of the good food that was coming from the room that had the whole estate smell so wonderful, Razor kept proceeding forward until he stop in front of room that was the kitchen and saw two kats sitting on chairs around a round table.

As he was following the wonderful smells of a good breakfast, Razor recognized the two kats that was sitting on the table as he went inside the kitchen to greet his host. Hackle sitting down on a chair at the dining table sipping some liquid inside a cup while a familiar a brown-haired chocolate furred she-kat as she was wearing a green dress suit that stop above the knees with a lab coat to partly conceal the top part of it along with black hi-heel shoes that was sitting beside him.

Razor recognize the she-kat as Doctor Abby Sinian, the curator of the Megakat Museam of National History and the she-kat that he had saved twice when some events related to the Pastmaster has occurred. The two kats that was sitting around the table did not notice Razor when he walked inside the kitchen. To let them know that he was in the kitchen with them, Razor then greeted his hosts with a small polite tone.

"Good Morning. How are you two doing this morning?" Razor said.

Abby has stopped talking and Hackle took a pause of drinking his morning coffee as the two kats look at the one who spoke to them. The silence of the dining table was for only a few seconds as Hackle broke the silence when he greeted Razor in a calm tone in his voice.

"Good Morning, Razor. How are you?" Hackle said.

When Hackle greeted him, Razor was smiling as he felt wanted by someone and to be cared for like a long lost relative that was not seen in years. Razor smiled at Hackle calm greeting as he returned the gesture in a calm tone in his voice.

"I am fine Hackle. Again, thank you for letting me stay with you and your live-in aide. I hope I am not an inconvenience for you." Razor said.

Hackle was _very_ happy that Razor is feeling well and was kind of _hurt_ when Razor had even _suggested_ that he was going to throw him out in the street because of the inconvenience of his stay with him and his aide. Hackle reminded Razor in a calm voice of the promise that he made to him and decided to continue the conversation over breakfast.

"Nonsense, my boy. Come over to the table, my boy. Sit down and have some breakfast with us so we can continue this chat." Hackle said.

Razor looked at the foods that is inside the two bowls and on the plate for it was very appetizing. The plate had pieces of toast, the first bowl was half full of oatmeal and the second one was full of jam as Razor stomach was growling because he hasn't eaten properly in seven days.

Then Razor realized that he couldn't even sit down and enjoy the good cooked meal that Abby had work hard to prepared because of Miss Briggs' call for help as Dark Kat is planning something small or big when he was circling around at Unit One Mountain Sector of Megakat Mountain. To his great disappointment, Razor explained on why he could not join his two host for breakfast in a calm sad tone in his voice.

"I would love to but Dark Kat is terrorizing the katizens so I am sorry that I can not have breakfast with you two." Razor said.

When Razor had said that, Abby was kind of sad that lean-build masked vigilante could not join them for breakfast. Abby could not be all that upset because she will see him later when her job as the Megakat Museum Curator was finish at six o' clock this evening. To hide her disappointment, Abby was smiling and told Razor in a calm tone in her voice.

"I see. Well I hope that you will come back soon, Razor". Abby said.

Razor was glad that for Abby kind words of being accepted into their home for the time being as he smiled at her and calmly voiced his worry about him coming back at the estate once done dealing with Dark Kat.

"I will have to. I live here now for the time being. Assuming that the offer is still valid?" Razor said.

Hackle was _glad _that Razor would loved to have breakfast with him and Abby only to be turned down politely because of Dark Kat terrorizing the katizens of Megakat City. To his shock _and_ amazement, Hackle was _hurt_ when Razor had even _suggested_ that he was going to throw him out in the street as he reminded Razor in a calm voice of the promise that he made to him and decided to continue the conversation over breakfast.

"Heh, don't be silly Razor, of course it's still valid. We will chat and have a good conversation later. If nothing comes up on your end, of course." Hackle said.

Razor smiled at Hackle's response that he has a place to come home too as he chuckled at the possibility of having things interrupted because of some supercriminal decides to make like hard for everyone else just for their gain. Then Razor told Hackle in a calm voice of how grateful he was and hope too that their time together will not be cut short.

"I am glad I have a place to stay when I return helping those in need. As for the chat, I hope that nothing pops on my end either." Razor said.

Abby was glad that Hackle gave Razor a place to stay and to have someone who could chat with every now and then. To make sure that Razor made it out of the estate on time to save the katizens from certain doom, Abby decided to calmly sent the lean-build masked vigilante tom-kat on his before Hackle make him stay any longer with more say on the conversation.

Alright, Razor, time to get going. Be safe and be extra careful, okay?" Abby said.

Razor kept his emotions at bay when the two kats had fully accepted him as another house guest. as he was running towards the exit of the kitchen and responded to Abby's concern with a firm tone in his voice.

"I will." Razor said.

After greeting Hackle and his his aide, Razor made a quick dash out of the estate's kitchen. Razor kept running until he reached the door that leads to the landing pad of where the Turbokat was. The huge door had automatically open as Razor was running towards it as the Turbokat was now in plain sight.

When Razor pressed a button on the Glovatrix that was on his right paw, the jets doors slide backwards as he jump with all of his might and landed safely into the pilot's seat. Once inside the jet, Razor pressed a button on the console to close the cockpit doors.

When the cockpit doors was shut, Razor then pressed a few more buttons as a result the jet engines starts up with a loud roar. With Razor on the pilot side of the Turbokat, the jet slowly lift off the landing pad ground takes off in a fast speed from Professor Hackle Estate and into the air as the side door of the entrance of the estate closes.

Once the Turbokat was in the skies of Megakat City, Razor flew the jet at the direction of Megakat Mountain to stop Dark Kat plans, whatever it took and to save the city from the evil purple kat. With new resolve, Razor made a new pledge to stop the Supercriminals like him from plaguing the city, even if he has to do it alone.


End file.
